Microfluidic fluid technologies relate to fluid particles typically smaller than one millimeter. Microfluidic devices are devices supporting flow of fluids at this scale and can be useful to manipulate fluids due to the fluid properties, such as the Reynolds number of the fluids. Microfluidic devices are commonly used for processing fluids for processing of fluids, such as bodily fluids. Because microfluidic devices are so small. They are expensive to manufacture and design.